


The Beast and the Valentine

by morgandawn



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 03:36:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19123765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgandawn/pseuds/morgandawn
Summary: Testing Google Drive embeds via VidderTube. Vid is by Luminosity and this version is on AO3 at her request. We are having problems adding her as a co-creator





	The Beast and the Valentine

[Beast and Valentine (Hannibal vid) by Luminosity](https://www.viddertube.com/watch.php?vid=0d10f4b26)


End file.
